bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Verus
Welcome thanks for not pushing my character down to a 3rd seat and i welcome both of your characters to the 6th division. hope to hear from you in the future--Zaraikou 20:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Achrones Here Due to Wah's review of Seireitou Kawahiru, I felt inspired to start reviewing characters as well, just to let them know where they stand in the act of character making. This can either cause you to feel good about yourself, or cause you to hate me forever and wish I go jump off a cliff. Either way, I will be honest! ^_^ First Thoughts: When I read the short summary of him on the top of the page, instantly, I couldn't help but think of the stereotypical "hero that can save them all". But it's nice to see that he isn't listed as a protagonist/antagonist/etc, because it allows the reader to piece together clues and form their own opinions about his role. The overall appearance of the article looks quite clean, with little, aside from no, grammar-related errors. How do you spell that other word for grammar-related, anyway? "Grammatical?" Though, it's a pity that it doesn't have the new infobox. Also, wow! Did you draw this yourself? The pictures are good, and I appreciate someone who's willing to make their own pictures for their characters. Makes me jealous. Appearance: Though his appearance as a casual guy is rather good, I have to question his lack of a Shinigami haori or attire to signal his attire. I'd understand if he was somewhat exiled from the Gotei 13, but otherwise, why would he do such? This is a minor error, but one I find to be most perplexing (as well as somewhat annoying). Personality: Holy crap. Hasn't your mother ever told you to watch your language? <_< But seriously, you use a lot of big words in this section! I like your expansive vocabulary usage, though I wish other people'd show the same things in their own articles. It gives me a "visual" image of what the character would be like in an actual anime or whatnot. Not to mention it seems quite original, identifying the character as itself and no one else. Powers and Abilities: I haven't seen any stories in your synopsis, or even a synopsis, for that matter. Thus, I complain about the lack of sources as to where he had gotten such vast power from. How did he develop such a high intelligence, his mastery of the Shinigami demon spells, his combat skills, and whatnot? Not that he seems like a godmod, but still, I really do wish you'd give it some background in your spare time. For his Zanpakutō, the deeper parts of what seem like simple concepts seem to be areas of combat that you can reach. It makes a Soul Slayer even more individua and unique from others. However, the "strongest Water-type Zanpakuto in Soul Society" makes it seem like you're simply gloating about it, unless you have a basis to back it up. Overall, despite the minor ticks I find, Verus is quite an interesting character. I could learn a bit from you in writing like this. --Achrones150 19:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC)